crappy_doom_wadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom 64 TC
Doom 64: Absolution, commonly known as the Doom 64 TC, is a total conversion created in 2003. It is based on material extracted from a Doom 64 ROM and the Doomsday engine. There are 38 levels: 32 based on the original layouts and 6 entirely new. The six new levels are: Nukage Facility (MAP07), Forbidden Deeper (MAP27), Shadows Watching (MAP28), Crisis (MAP 34), Doom64 Museum (MAP36) and Death Labs (MAP37). There is also a way to play the map from the Intro cinematic in the original. The marines kill the monsters, then they beat on each other. Doom 64 TC has since been superseded by Doom64 EX, which was also developed by Kaiser and features a more faithful representation of Doom 64, but does require a ROM of the game to run. Credits * Samuel "Kaiser" Villarreal: levels; graphics; implementation * Elbryan42: music; graphics; sounds; organization * Melfice: levels * Ghostpilot: graphics * Footman: graphics * Fredrik Johansson: palette * Lutarez: levels * The_Doomer: levels New monsters Doom64 TC adds two new monsters to the existing Doom 64 cast; Nightmare Spectre This is the same nightmare spectre from the Sony PlayStation version of Doom, but with 500 hit points. And they are much more resilient and are about as powerful as a Hell Knight in terms of endurance, but they remain relatively unchanged. The Chainsaw is a particularly effective weapon against them. Nightmare Cacodemon The nightmare cacodemon is a more powerful form of cacodemon found only in the Doom 64 TC. They are bright red (not brown of the original Doom 64 cacodemon) and with a solid 700 hit points as the same as Arch-Vile from the PC games, three times as fast as a cacodemon and nearly twice as tough. nightmare cacodemons fire 3 times every time they attack. Unlike the other nightmare demons, they are also more resilient to pain than their regular counterparts. This makes the chainsaw not as effective against them. Their speed and rapid attacks in succession makes them deadly adversaries to contend with, and their transparent bodies can make them hard to spot in some areas. The chaingun, plasma gun and BFG9000 are effective counters against them-although the latter should only be used if they come in swarms. They are far too fast to hit with rockets. Levels Doom 64 TC: Absolution provides the 32 original levels of Doom 64 for Nintendo 64 (copied as well as possible, but with small differences), although in a slightly different order, and with four additional levels during the gameplay — as well as two demo levels in a short circle: Due to the special nature of MAP38: Hectic (releasing the jump cheat), this level can not be accessed via change-level cheat ("IDCLEV38" during gameplay or "warp 38" at the Doomsday console). MAP36: Doom64 Museum and MAP37: Death Labs are a kind of tiny episode, accessible via the "PLAY DEMO MAP" menu entry. The Outcast Levels In addition to the original levels, Kaiser released the Outcast mapset in 2005. The set included seven maps, one of which is secret, and two new demon keys, which enhanced the Unmaker in different ways. The green demon key, found only in the secret level, produces a bunch of small sparks which float up, levitating whatever is underneath it. The red demon key allows the player to use Hell Time, which is similar to the effect of the same name in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. There is also "radar", the same as a computer map, but it has object indicators. Technical issues, bugs and flaws The F10 hotkey to quit the game is not caught correctly, activating an invisible Windows main menu (like pressing the Alt key would do), which pauses the 3D rendering. Not all rendering effects and engine behaviours could be copied exactly. So it appears that hint monitors (computer screens showing a different camera's view for a few seconds) are not supported, sector movements differ (changing the playing strategy e.g. in the secret level "Hectic"), the appearance of lighting effects differs (most noticable for the rotating light column at the end of MAP01: "Staging Area").